There exist many bird deterrent devices which use a sloped surface to deter birds from nesting on a surface. For example, these range from spiked surfaces to sloped surfaces of sufficient degree of slope and minimal surface tack.
While there are many prior deterrent devices which exist, none of the prior known devices are particularly well suited for every application due to the environment to which they are deployed. For example, current methods for preventing bird nests in pole barns include filling gaps by cutting 2×4's to length and then toe nailing or screwing in place above truss members between perlings. This is time consuming and expensive taking several days time in most cases. Thus, there is a need for a bird deterrent device that can be suitably deployed in a pole barn application.